A liquid crystal display (LCD) device includes an LCD panel formed with liquid crystal cells and pixel elements with each associating with a corresponding liquid crystal cell and having a liquid crystal (LC) capacitor and a storage capacitor, a thin film transistor (TFT) electrically coupled with the liquid crystal capacitor and the storage capacitor. These pixel elements are substantially arranged in the form of a matrix having a number of pixel rows and a number of pixel columns. Typically, gate signals are sequentially applied to the number of pixel rows for sequentially turning on the pixel elements row-by-row. When a gate signal is applied to a pixel row to turn on corresponding TFTs of the pixel elements of a pixel row, source signals (i.e., image signals) for the pixel row are simultaneously applied to the number of pixel columns so as to charge the corresponding liquid crystal capacitor and storage capacitor of the pixel row for aligning orientations of the corresponding liquid crystal cells associated with the pixel row to control light transmittance therethrough. By repeating the procedure for all pixel rows, all pixel elements are supplied with corresponding source signals of the image signal, thereby displaying the image signal thereon.
It is known if a substantially high voltage potential is applied in the liquid crystal layer for a long period of time, the optical transmission characteristics of the liquid crystal molecules may change. This change may be permanent, causing an irreversible degradation in the display quality of the LCD. In order to prevent the LC molecules from being deteriorated, an LCD device is usually driven by using techniques that alternate the polarity of the voltages applied across a LC cell. These techniques may include inversion schemes such as frame inversion, row inversion, column inversion, and dot inversion. Typically, notwithstanding the inversion schemes, a higher image quality requires higher power consumption because of frequent polarity conversions. Such LCD devices, in particular thin film transistor (TFT) LCD devices, may consume significant amounts of power.
Approaches for reducing the power consumption of an LCD exist, such as a half source driving configuration of pixels, as shown in FIG. 6, which is referred to HSD2 in the disclosure. FIG. 6(a) shows waveforms of gate signals g1 and g2 sequentially applied to gate lines G1 and G2 of the LCD, respectively. FIGS. 6(b)-(f) show corresponding charging and holding processes of two sub-pixels P1 and P2 defined by two gate lines G1 and G2 and two data lines D1 and D2. For such an approach, during the timing sequences (states), t0, t1, . . . , and t4, the sub-pixel P2 has twice feed-throughs but the sub-pixel P1 has only one feed-through. Accordingly, the potential voltages charged in the sub-pixels P1 and P2 are different. The non-uniformity of the potential voltages in the sub-pixels P1 and P2 cause the mura effect, a defect in intensity in displayed images.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.